


Making the Most of It

by LadyNovaJade



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apparently one where I just fucking write crack fics for everything, Did I mention angst? Because it's going to be there, F/M, So I'm crazy, Sunshine is a badass, This takes place after the movie, What world are we living in?, and Flip is a smart ass of course, and fluffy stuff, mentions and depictions of domestic violence, probably smut later, ridiculous humor that's not really funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: Set after the end of "BlackKklansman."Flip Zimmerman finds himself working a night shift due to budget cuts. Which is bull shit. But one night, a woman stumbles in the station all spitfire and completely not dressed for spring in Colorado. And just like that, Flip's world gets a little bit more crazy.





	Making the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is nothing but self-serving. You have been warned.

| Chapter One |

_Budget cuts_.

When the chief had uttered the words, Flip thought it was a crock of bull shit. And he said as much. He had never _not_ spoken his mind to the chief and he sure as fuck wasn’t about to stop not, especially after the risky undercover operation he and Ron had just pulled off.

In the end, not only was it still a crock of shit, it also turned out to not be a stupid excuse. Which was why Flip found himself sitting in his office at 11:30 p.m. while the station was nearly fucking empty. He was supposed to be at the front desk as the patrol officers were out, but he couldn’t give two shits about it. Instead, he propped his boots up on the desk, leaned back, and took a long hit off the cigarette in his mouth.

Fucking night shift. He groaned out loud to no one. He hadn’t worked a damn night desk shift since he was rookie.

_God damn budget cuts._

“Hello?”

The voice calling from the front of the station was obviously female and while Flip knew more than one of his colleagues would be thrilled at the prospect of a pretty girl visiting during a night shift, it made Flip roll his eyes. If Tracey was coming around again to start shit, he was going to lock her up for real this time. 

_Maybe if I just be quiet, she’ll go away._

Not the best line of thought for an officer, but fuck, Tracey was crazy, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with on a night shift.

“Hey! Is anyone here?”

Flip groaned again at the persistent nobody and dropped his feet to the floor. Pulling his tall frame from the chair, he ran a hand through his hair and put out his cigarette before meandering toward the front desk.

If Tracey thought she was going to show up and they were going to fool around in his office, then she really was crazy… and Flip didn’t do crazy.

He stopped short though at seeing the woman on the other side of the desk. Short compared to him (but everyone was), she would be tall among any other women he messed around with in Colorado Springs. Her hair was longer, ramrod straight and honey blonde. Probably a good thing — Flip usually stayed away from blondes.

She couldn’t have been from Colorado at all; it was damn March and she was wearing what clearly was a tank top under a thin jacket. Her body was visibly shaking as he looked at her, and her green eyes assessed him narrowly as she waited.

He forced himself into acting how he should have been, “Ma’am, how can I help you?”

She wrapped her long arms around herself and shivered again, “This place always deserted like this when people need help?”

“Not deserted, I’m here. Are you all right?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Oh I’m just peachy keen, officer. That’s why I’m standing in your lovely police station rather than continuing on my trek out of this town. Or better yet, to a warm bed for the night,” she scoffed, but her arms tightened around herself again and her third shiver had him sighing and feeling a bit like an asshole.

“What happened?” he asked, softening his voice to show her he really was the good guy here.

The blonde sighed, chewed on her bottom lip for a minute as she assessed her shoes and then looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I am just lost and when I was trying to figure out exactly how I got turned around, some jerk came up and tried to jack my car.” 

_Now_ he was concerned. And really felt like a dickwad.

Flip reached under the counter to grab an extra emergency blanket normally kept in the cruisers. Unlatching the door on the side of the counter leading into the lobby, he immediately made his way over to her, holding out the blanket for her to wrap herself in. That was when he noticed she was in a thin sundress, definitely NOT a tank top. _Yeah, this isn’t good_.

“Are you okay? Do you need any medical?” he fired off quickly. 

The woman looked a little bewildered by his approach to her, but she didn’t back away he noted with some relief. Instead, she gladly took his offered blanket and hastily wrapped it around her small shoulders. Once it was settled, she took a deep breath and shook her head, “I’m okay, just shaken up. No medical needed, thank God.”

“Where did he take your car? Did you happen to get a good look at the guy?” he asked next, fully in detective mode.

Here she hesitated, trying to stealthily avoid his gaze by tucking her long hair behind one ear, then the other. “All I got was that he was dressed in black.” She hesitated again, “I may have punched him.”

Flip blinked once, then twice. “You … you punched him?” he asked.

And all be damned if this little spit fire didn’t glare at _him_ , “Yes, Detective. I punched him.”

When he continued to look at her skeptically, she sighed heavily. “He scared the shit out of me, okay? He just opened up the door and grabbed me, and I panicked. I screamed, turned, and his him square in the jaw.”

Flip chuckled softly — he was impressed.

And the response seemed to relax her some. She tucked her hair back again and smiled ruefully. “He fell back, called me a bitch. I grabbed the door, slammed it shut, then sped off looking for this place,” she finished and he didn’t miss the way she shivered once again. “Is it always so hopping in this joint?”

_Tough as nails this one_ , he thought. Might as well play along.

Flip leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, “”Slow night. You’re lucky the damn phones are ringin’ or I would have never heard ya.”

“Hmmph,” came her response as she hugged the blanket closer to her frame.

Whoever she was, the incident with the car clearly spooked her more than she was willing to admit to him.

“You wanna file a report, ma’am?” he asked, wondering what her reaction would be. She clearly wasn’t fit to get back in a car. And if she was just traveling through, he definitely didn’t think it was wise to let her drive through the rest of the night — which he figured was something she might try to do rather than rest for the night.

Her green eyes snapped back to him and gave him an assessing look before she scoffed, “I’m not a ‘ma’am,’ thanks. And what good will a report do?”

“Well, it’d give me a chance to bust the asshole’s skull in if we catch him doing it again,” Flip commented off-handedly.

It got the desired effect — a small smile and laugh, even if it reflected how exhausted she really was. A small smirk was curling her lips before she opened her mouth to respond. It was at that moment that Barnes, the usual desk officer on nights, banged through the door, causing the woman to nearly jump through the ceiling. Flip moved in an instant, standing behind her as she moved to put distance between her and the front door. Barnes stopped and looked between the two of them.

“Everything okay here?” he asked.

“Sure is. I’m just taking her back to my office to file a report; someone tried to jack her car,” Flip replied smoothly, telling himself he would figure out the logistics later.

Barnes looked over the woman and then narrowed his eyes at Flip, “In your office?”

“I’m freezing out here,” she quipped back quietly and took a step back so she bumped up against Flip. “And I punched the guy, so I’m a little rattled. If you can imagine that, you’d understand this lobby isn’t exactly comfort inducing.”

Flip wanted to smack the curling smirk off Barnes face. “Yeah, a lot of women find Flip’s office a lot more comforting than the lobby.”

Before he could respond, she charged forward and poked Barnes in the chest, “Hey, I don’t exactly like what you’re insinuating, pal.”

“Okay, Firecracker,” Flip jumped in, slipping an arm around her waist and hauling her back easily. “Let’s go back and fill that report out.”  

As he turned her and took her back toward his office, Barnes called out after them, “Let me know if you need help with that report.” 

“That son of a bitch,” she said under her breath, full of more ire as she turned back toward him. But Flip grabbed her shoulders and steered her straight. 

“Let it go, honey. He’s only taking the piss out of you because he knows you’re way out of his league,” he said softly. 

“Fucking asshole,” she said anyway, huffing into his office when he opened the door for her. “And don’t call me honey.”

Flip chuckled, watching in amusement as the little Firecracker practically stomped in frustration and flopped onto the couch in his office, “Well then what should I call you?”

To that, she groaned, hanging her head back to stare at the ceiling, “That’s even worse.”

“Try me.”

She sighed and raised her head, giving him a droll look. “Sunshine. My fucking hippy ass parents named me Sunshine Claire.” 

Flip tried to stop himself, really he did. But he still busted out in a loud laugh.


End file.
